Nae Namja
by Gygit9303
Summary: Ny. Jung yang mengidolakan Kim Jaejoong, seorang artis multitalenta yang tengah naik daun. Begitu berkeinginan untuk menjadikannya menantu. Namun, putranya Jung Yunho jelas tak mau karena ia masih normal dan tidak ingin terikat dengan yang namanya sebuah pernikahan. Dan fakta bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Ny. Jung tidak akan pernah menyerah./BxB/YJ


**Title :****Nae Namja**

**Author : Gygit93**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : Boy x Boy, OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc**

.

.

.

**NO LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Ny. Jung yang mengidolakan Kim Jaejoong, seorang artis multitalenta yang tengah naik daun. Begitu berkeinginan untuk menjadikannya menantunya. Namun, putranya Jung Yunho jelas menolak karena ia masih normal dan tidak ingin terikat dengan yang namanya sebuah pernikahan. Dan fakta bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Ny. Jung tidak akan pernah menyerah semudah itu. Ia mempunyai rencana yang pasti membuat keduanya bersatu.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghasseo. Jel ireumeun_ Jang Hye Sun _imnida_."

Ny. Jung memutar bola matanya jengah begitu _yeoja_ di depannya selesai memperkenalkan diri padanya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang ke-46 itu sepertinya lebih tertarik mengaduk minuman miliknya daripada menanggapi _yeoja_ di hadapannya yang kini mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

Sedangkan satu-satunya _namja_ yang berada di antara Ny. Jung dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali melihat kelakuan ibunya yang selalu mengacuhkan setiap _yeoja_ yang ia kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya.

Srak

Tiba-tiba Ny. Jung bangkit dari duduknya membuat kedua orang yang masih duduk dihadapannya menatapnya terkejut.

"Gawat, satu jam lagi _uri__e_ Jaejoongie akan tampil di _Musik Bank_." Cepat-cepat Ny. Jung mengambil tasnya di atas kursi. "Yun, _Eomma_ harus pulang." Imbuhnya. Seolah hanya ada putranya saja yang berada disana dan menganggap _yeoja_ yang duduk di samping Yunho adalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"A-NY-EO. Cukup jelas kan. _Eomma_ tidak akan pernah merestuimu dengan siapa pun. Lain halnya jika yang kau bawa _uri_e Jaejoongie."

"_Eomma_! Itu sangat mus—"

Cup

"Cepatlah pulang."

Setelah mengecup kening sang anak dengan tergesa Ny. Jung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar _caffe_. Membuat Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat berat.

"_Oppa_... Apa...maksudnya itu?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping di mana sang kekasih atau beberapa detik lagi akan berubah status menjadi 'mantan' kekasih memasang wajah bingung dengan perkataan Ny. Jung tadi.

"_Mian_ Hye Sun-_ah_ sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini." Ucap Yunho dengan memasang wajah bersalah pada _yeoja_ yang kini tengah menatapnya syok.

"_Mwo_? _Oppa_ bercanda? Kita baru menjalin hubungan 2 hari yang lalu."

"_Mianhae_." Yunho hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Hye Sun memandang Yunho dengan tatapan marah bercampur malu saat semua orang yang berada di dalam _caffe_ memerhatikannya dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. _Hell_, dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang _yeoja_ yang diputuskan secara sepihak oleh _namja_ terlebih di depan banyak orang. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Belum pernah sekali pun ia diputuskan oleh _namja_ terlebih dahulu. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia lah yang selalu memutuskan mereka. Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini.

Tangan yang dipenuhi cat kuku itu kemudian bergerak mengambil _orange juice_ miliknya di atas meja, bermaksud menumpahkan minuman itu ke wajah Yunho. Agar _namja_ itu juga merasakan malu sama seperti dirinya. Namun, sayang gerakannya sudah terbaca oleh Yunho sehingga, dengan cepat _namja_ musang itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan arah gelas itu pada wajah Hye Sun dan...

Byurrrr

Cairan lengket berwarna kuning itu kini malah membasahi wajah dan rambut Hye Sun hingga _make up_-nya yang tebal itu sedikit luntur.

Sontak saja semua orang yang melihatnya menahan tawa bahkan ada beberapa juga yang terang-terangan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat _yeoja_ berambut blonde itu menarik tasnya dengan kasar lalu, dengan wajah merah menahan rasa marah bercampur malu ia pun pergi dari _caffe_ itu.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho pemuda 28 tahun, putra satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Keluarga terkaya di Negeri Gingseng yang memegang semua kendali atas kerajaan bisnis diberbagai bidang mulai dari pertambangan, elektronik, departemen store, perusahaan hiburan, dan masih banyak lagi bidang yang digeluti oleh YJ Grup, nama dari kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung tersebut. Namun, 8 tahun yang lalu Tn. Jung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat kanker otak yang dideritanya menjadikan Yunho yang saat itu masih berusia 20 tahun terpaksa harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya, menjadi pemimpin kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung sekaligus menjadi kepala keluarga.

Bisa saja Ny. Jung yang menggantikan peran suaminya namun, hal itu sangat mustahil jika melihat sifat Ny. Jung yang kekanak-kanakkan. Percaya atau tidak Nyonya Jung adalah fans fanatik Kim Jaejoong, artis multitalenta yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Awal Ny. Jung tahu Kim Jaejoong adalah dari salah satu pelayan wanita di mansionnya yang saat itu bermaksud menghiburnya yang selama 1 bulan masih dilanda kesedihan pasca meninggalnya Tn. Jung. Pelayan itu ikut merasa sedih saat majikannya selalu menangis jika melihat foto Tn. Jung. Ia pun mencari cara agar Ny. Jung tidak sedih lagi dengan mencoba menunjukkan koleksi video dan gambar Kim Jaejoong yang dia punya pada Ny. Jung. Dan ternyata upayanya itu berhasil membuat Ny. Jung menyukai sosok Kim Jaejoong, hingga kesedihannya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis karena perhatian Ny. Jung kini lebih banyak pada Kim Jaejoong dibanding suaminya yang telah tiada.

Dan, sebagai seorang anak Yunho merasa lega ketika mendengar ibunya sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Ibunya malah lebih sering tersenyum bahkan, selalu terlihat heboh seperti remaja labil yang senang jika melihat idolanya dilayar TV. –awalnya- Ia pikir itu lebih baik dibanding melihat ibunya bersedih. Tetapi, rasa suka ibunya itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi obsesi. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu menginginkan –berobsesi- Kim Jaejoong menjadi menantunya. Dan itu berarti ia harus menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong yang seorang _namja_. _Hell no_, apa ibunya itu sudah tidak waras putranya ini masih normal, masih menyukai wanita bertubuh seksi dan montok meskipun, hubungan sesama _namja_ di Korea sendiri sudah tidak asing lagi saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu menuju anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar pribadinya. Namun, baru dua anak tangga yang ia pijak ibunya sudah menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Yuuuun~~"

Grep

Ny. Jung bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan Yunho. "Kau tahu tadi penampilan _urie_ Jaejoongie sangat keren di _Musik Bank._ Ia terlihat tampan tapi juga cantik. Kyaaaa~~ _Eomma_ dan Minsun sampai lupa memasak makan malam, _eottokhe_?" Ny. Jung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan wajah bersalah.

Ingin sekali Yunho memprotes kelakuan _Eomma_-nya yang sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Namun, apadaya ia lebih senang _Eomma_-nya dengan wajah bahagia ketimbang sedih. Karena jika _Eomma_-nya sedih dia juga akan ikut sedih dan hatinya akan sakit.

"_Gwenchana_. Choi _Ahjuhma_ pasti sudah menyiapkannya. _Eomma_ tidak usah khawatir." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil. "_Jja_. Kalau begitu aku harus mandi dulu."

"_Chakkan_." Ny. Jung menahan lengan Yunho. "Kapan kau akan membawa _urie_ Jaejoongie pada _Eomma_?"

Yunho tersentak. _'Aish! Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu.'_

"Yunho-_ya_~" Ny. Jung mengguncang-guncang lengan Yunho sedikit tidak sabaran.

"_Eomma_ sebagai fans-nya pasti tahu jika Kim Jaejoongie-mu itu sibuk dan aku juga sangat sibuk. Jadi, tidak ada waktu untuk kami bisa bertemu. Lagipula, kenapa tidak _Eomma_ saja yang pergi sendiri menemuinya? Dan, kenapa juga harus aku yang membawanya? _Eomma_ bisa minta tolong pada Tn. Han atau Changmin, kan." Ujar Yunho jengah. Ia benar-benar pusing dengan permintaan _Eomma_-nya itu.

"Itu karena _Eomma_ ingin kau membawa _urie_ Jaejoongie sebagai calon istrimu. Makanya harus kau yang membawanya."

"_Aish_! _Eomma_ sudahlah. Aku lelah juga lapar." Yunho melepaskan tangan _Eomma_-nya dari lengannya dengan perlahan kemudian, melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Membuat Ny. Jung merenggut. Tetapi, saat berada ditengah-tengah ia kembali turun menghampiri _Eomma_-nya yang terlihat kesal.

Cup

"Aku lupa." Setelah mencium kening ibunya Yunho pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah mengganti kostumnya dengan baju casual, kaus v-neck putih yang tertutup jaket hitam dan _skiny jeans_ abu-abu yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. _Musik Bank_ adalah jadwal terakhirnya untuk hari ini jadi, setelah ini dia kosong. Ia berjalan menghampiri _namja_ berjidat lebar yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di lobi kantor KBS sambil memainkan sebuah tablet.

"Chunnie, mana kunci mobilku." Tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kunci mobil pada Yoochun, sang manajer.

"Oh, _Hyung_ kau sudah selesai." Yoochun mematikan tabletnya kemudian dia bangkit berdiri.

"Mana kuncinya?"

"Eoh, kau yang menyetir?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Jaejoong.

"Pulanglah naik taksi. Aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu."

"_Mwo_? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Yoochun terlonjak kaget.

"Menjemput Jin Hee."

"_Andwe_! Kau ti— Yah! Yah! _Hyung_! Jae _Hyung_! _Aish_!" Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi begitu pintu lift yang dinaiki Jaejoong sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkir asal mobilnya dengan tergesa Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah _pub_. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang hingga ia lupa memakai penyamarannya. Ia hanya menggunakan hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya agar wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat. Sesampainya di dalam ia berlari kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan tak menunggu lama akhirnya orang yang dicari pun ketemu.

Ia tergesa menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk disudut _pub_ sambil meneguk minuman beralkohol.

Tak

Set

Jaejoong mencekal pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ itu setelah menyimpan gelas kaca yang digenggam _yeoja_ itu di atas meja.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ujar Jaejoong dingin. Tetapi, _yeoja_ itu memberontak. Tangannya yang bebas meraih botol minuman di atas meja dan menghempaskan botol itu ke atas lantai. Membuat semua yang berada di dalam _pub_ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Wah! Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kyaaaaa! Benar itu Kim Jaejoong. Tapi, siapa _yeoja_ itu? Apa kekasihnya?"

"Itu Baek Jin Hee! Wah, ternyata gosip tentang mereka sepasang kekasih itu benar."

Akibat dari seruan salah seorang pengunjung suasana di dalam _pub_ yang memang sudah bising oleh musik bertambah ricuh terlebih mereka mulai mengarahkan kamera kearah dua orang yang diduga Kim Jaejoong artis multitalenta dan Baek Jin Hee seorang aktris muda.

Buru-buru Jaejoong melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi kepala Jin Hee saat _blizt-blizt_ kamera mulai mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit susah payah Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil keluar dari _pub_ meski, banyak dari mereka yang masih mengikutinya sampai ke luar.

Ia membuka pintu kanan mobil dan segera memasukkan Jin Hee ke dalamnya. Setelahnya ia memutar memasuki pintu kiri mobil lalu, segera menginjak pedal gasnya meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di depan _pub_.

.

.

.

Braaaakkk

Malangnya pintu itu begitu Ny. Jung membantingnya dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang yang berada diruang rapat itu terlonjak kaget, termasuk Yunho sang pimpinan perusahaan. Dengan nafas memburu Ny. Jung berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu, melepar sebuah majalah di hadapan putranya itu.

"Baca itu!" Perintahnya.

"_Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee ternyata sepasang kekasih._" Ucap Yunho tanpa beban mengeja kalimat yang tertera dalam judul dihalaman depan majalah yang ibunya berikan.

"Lihat ini juga!" Ny. Jung menyodorkan tabletnya pada Yunho.

"_Terungkapnya hubungan Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee._"

"Changmin-ah hidupkan TV-nya. Palli!" tanpa diperintah dua kali Changmin langsung mengambil remote yang tak jauh darinya lalu menghidupkan LED TV 39 in yang berada di ruang rapat itu dengan cepat.

"_Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee tertangkap sedang berduaan disebuah pub tadi malam. Menandakan bahwa gosip tentang mereka sepasang kekasih itu memang benar adanya kami—"_

Plik

Ny. Jung yang sudah tidak tahan melihat berita itu langsung mematikan layar datar itu. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit karena gencarnya media cetak, elektronik, maupun internet yang membahas berita itu. Maklum saja Kim Jaejoong adalah artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini terlebih mempunyai fandom terbesar di Negeri Gingseng ini.

"Changmin-ah."

"_Yes_. _Madam_!" Dengan kecepatan kilat _namja_ jangkung berbibir tipis itu langsung menghampiri kakak dari ibunya yang kini terlihat lemas di atas kursi.

"Cepat cari tahu tempat tinggal orang tua _urie_ Jaejoongie. _Imo_, beri kau waktu 7 jam dari sekarang. Nanti malam segera laporkan padaku, _arrachi_."

"Siap laksanakan."

Syut

Changmin melesat pergi bagai roket begitu Ny. Jung selesai memberinya perintah.

"Dan, kau Yunho, _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu besok kau harus menemui orang tua Jaejoongie."

"_Mwo_? Untuk apa?" Sentak Yunho melupakan jika masih banyak orang di ruang rapat itu.

"Melamar Jaejoongie tentu saja."

"_MWO_?" Mata musang Yunho membelak sempurna.

Tanpa merasa bersalah Ny. Jung bangkit dari kursi dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah syok bukan main.

.

.

.

?

.

.

.

**Git juga gak tau ini apa. Hapus aja kali ya...**

_**Gygit93, 01 Juni**__**201**__**4**_

_**03:00 AM **_


End file.
